Him And Her
by FaithFilled116
Summary: Just a thought on everything that has been going on.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever seen two people who are right for each other? They are naturally in harmony, and it's like their hearts are knit together. You do not see that very often. It's rare. There's something beautiful about a man who is so deeply rooted in a woman it's like almost everything about him is her.

It's as if he can't function without her.

There are people in your life, you not only want, but NEED. They are a necessity. But there's something about a man needing a woman. Let's step aside from what society is talking about for a second. Isn't it weird how for some reason, there is something so special about a man so desperately desiring a woman? How he just wants to be with her and doesn't even know why?

You would think this exists only in fairy tales…but it's real. When it's not a crush, but it's deeply rooted inside of you. He's his best version onf himself around her. Every time her name is mentioned he can't control his smile. And when he looks at her….the eyes are the voice of the heart…ESPECIALLY for men. She's his oxygen…his source of energy…and possibly…the love of his life…

But she's afraid…not that she doesn't feel the same way, but she thinks what they already have is special…what she doesn't know is that if she doesn't move forward, she won't know what that relationship will breed into. Sometimes she doesn't even realize that shes needed by him…she needs him…

She's a strong girl…but he is her greatest weakness…which is why she's probably afraid to admit it…admit that the idea if being with him has crossed her mind several times…

It's amazing how one person can affect your every move. The very sight of seeing her with someone else drove him into someone else's arms…it's not that he wanted to date other people…but the pain of his backbone in someone else's arms was almost unbearable…

And she, never denying the possibility of them happening but instead dodging the question constantly raises a question….does she not want to be with him….or is she just not ready?

Every heartbeat his heart makes yearns for her…but he is too entangled with his mistress to think straight anymore. He wants to forget her…he wants to so badly cut her off emotionally…but the more he tries, the more unhappy he gets..he doesn't know how to be himself anymore.

It seems that she is doing well…acting as if she is doing fine…maybe she is…but when problems are suppressed for too long…it is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode…one day, you will start acting somehow and might not know why…

She has a boyfriend of her own. He seems to be taking care of her A-ok…but when it comes down to it, what are the reasons you like him/her? Is it traits that qualify them? Looks?

Or is there someone that she connects with on a different level….she doesn't know why but she gets this feeling she gets with no one else…the way he treats her is different…everything he does with her is different…

It seems like they've moved on…they have others so, why bother? They've adapted to this new life. You would think this is a brand new day, sunny skies….but this is the eye of the storm. The second half of the storm is always worse that the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like they've adjusted to their partners...there is silence for a while. What's the use? They now have distractions to distract them from the storm. Little by little the eye of the storm disappears...the winds are approaching, but they can't see it. They can't see that...the worst is yet to come.

Hes now established his relationship with his mistress. Everyone knows it. They kiss, hold hands, touch every minute they get. How can he not be happy? He has someone to spoil. But inside of him his heart grows weaker...he's disconnected himself from his source of energy...his...backbone...his support...that ray of light that never fails to shine on him and give him that glimmer of hope...that never fails to put a smile on his face...

She's doing ok with her partner. After all, he's giving her attention and going places with her...there to support her. She has a smile on her face. She knows how to smile. A beautiful smile she has. But...is she really happy? She smiles just to smile and she knows how to smile...but is she happy?

That smile...a smile that comes from her when there's a reason to smile...not just any smile...and it only ever comes when he's around...

Do they not know they need each other? Not just want, but need...

He needs her...he needs her physically, mentally, emotionally, in every aspect of his life he NEEDS her. He seems to only ever be himself whenever she is present or her name is mentioned. He can't help it.

That's the thing...when something is natural, you can't control it. It's a part of you...she's a part of him...

She doesn't realize she needs him either. She's starting to break little by little...the second part of the storm is starting.

She thought she had it together. They're just friends, after all...they're still friends...

But what's missing from her life? She's starting to feel a hole forming in her heart. All those times he constantly gave her attention. It's not like it was intentional. He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist looking at her beauty. How can someone be beautiful internally and externally? How can someone be this genuine with a beautiful heart and so beautiful at the same time? How can he resist her big beautiful eyes and gorgeous smile? How can someone be this full of energy? How is it that any time he's around her he can't help but smile and stare?

Has he forgotten about her? Has he forgotten how he badly wanted to with her? How badly and so desperately he wanted her? His heart ached for her. But now he has someone to spoil.

But what he doesn't know is that the bitterness of not having that beautiful ray of sunshine is killing him and eating away at him. But...he has a distraction. He has a distraction that is in turn distracting him from life. He's dying on all sides. He needs her. He needs her to rescue him. Rescue his heart. His heart is dying. He's dying emotionally. He's physically exhausted. But he won't admit it. The pain is too much. So he plunges himself into this relationship. The storm has started. There's nothing but dark clouds all around him. He's blinded by his relationship. After all, he has a girlfriend now so who cares?

He's lost himself...he's nowhere to be found...

She thought she could escape not having to think about being with him. She sees pics of them together doing all these things. She tells herself, "I'm fine." I'm glad he's happy." She knows it's hurting her.

She sometimes wonders what if it was her instead of his mistress? What if he was the one spoiling her?

What she doesn't know is that what they have is unlike any other. It's rare. Unedited, original, authentic and precious.

But why won't she let him in her heart? What is stopping her from letting him in? She doesn't have to anymore since he has a girlfriend.

Or so she thought...

It's starting to settle in...maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away emotionally. Maybe if she gave him a chance...she would feel more different than she does now.

She's trying to escape but every which way she sees them. They're either kissing or holding each other or something.

She can't hold up her walls much longer anymore. Her heart is crying out for him but she is suppressing it in so hard. Her defense - her smile. She puts on a smile to hide the pain of the one person who in turn is her weakness. She can't help but laugh at his jokes...

She starts to remember the attention he effortlessly gives her. Where is he? Where is that guy who makes her laugh with no effort? They're the closest out of the group. But what is obstructing their relationship? The second half of the storm has just begun and the destruction it entails is a force not to be reckoned with...


End file.
